wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncertainty
Uncertainty is the first episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis In an attempt to gain a better understanding of his origins, Ryan and Wilfred set off on a mission to find Wilfred's original owner in the hopes of getting answers to several questions that are tormenting the two friends. Plot In his basement, Ryan has created a board filled with clues to find out who Wilfred really is. Wilfred comes down with Bear and realizes that Ryan knows the truth about the drawing. Ryan says it's okay because he thinks he figured it out. At first he thought it was ridiculous theories like time travel and reincarnation but has come to believe that it's mental illness. He thinks Jenna's dog is a real dog but the human version of Wilfred is just a delusion in his head. In counter, Wilfred flips the board over where on the other side there is a picture of Ben Affleck with darts on his face and asserts that he is an immortal magical being because if Ryan figured it out then why is Wilfred still there. Ryan turns around and begins chanting "Wilfred is only in my head." He turns around and Wilfred is gone. Ryan is relieved until Wilfred jumps out from behind a bar. To prove his theory, Wilfred plans to drink antifreeze. Ryan tries to stop him but Wilfred digests some of it. Wilfred is lying at the vet after getting his stomach pumped but is still convinced that he is immortal. Dr. Bangachon comes in and tells Ryan that he might want to update Wilfred's information on his microchip since it still lists his address as a place in Sacramento. Ryan and Wilfred drive to the address to locate Wilfred's owner as a puppy. As soon as they arrive, Wilfred starts to remember his memories that he made at the place. They ring the doorbell and a woman answers the phone followed by a dog that looks exactly like Wilfred except wearing a handkerchief. Ryan goes inside and the woman, Heather, explains that the dog, Stinky, is a clone of Wilfred that she had made after Wilfred ran away. Ryan asks for the contact information for Ms. Covington who did the cloning but Heather says she passed away. After discovering that Stinky is allowed to do whatever he wants at Heather's house, Wilfred begins to get jealous. Heather is making Stinky his mid day snack and Wilfred gets angry that Stinky stole his life but Ryan remains stuck on his belief that both Stinky and Wilfred are figments of his imagination. Wilfred is about to kill Stinky when they discover that they have a lot in common and decide to be friends. Heather is going to show Ryan pictures of Wilfred as a pup when he tries to walk in a door and she quickly (and suspiciously) denies him access. Ryan is in a room looking at pictures and finds a green hippo that Wilfred mentioned earlier when recalling memories. He runs to Heather to ask if she can see the plush and she confirms before telling Ryan to leave. Ryan grabs Wilfred and the two head out. While in the car, Wilfred shows Ryan a picture of him as a child saying maybe he's just a real dog after all. Ryan is confused since he found the hippo but Wilfred says maybe he bought the hippo himself and is continuing to sabotage it. He pulls out a glass of antifreeze and tries to get Ryan to drink it saying maybe he was meant to lead Ryan back to death. In trying to convince Ryan, he uses strange vocabulary and Ryan realizes the dog he has is Stinky and not Wilfred. Stinky admits that Heather does humiliating things to him and thats why he tricked Wilfred into switching places. Ryan rushes back to Heather's place and saves Wilfred from a dress up photo shoot that Heather had them doing. In Ryan's basement, Wilfred burns the drawing while Ryan burns the photo of him and his mom that has the drawing in it. Wilfred thinks they're lighting things on fire for fun and sets the lamp shade on fire as well. Before the episode ends, we see Wilfred burying the real drawing in the yard. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller * Dorian Brown as Kristen Newman Special Guest Star * Angela Kinsey as Heather * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Continuity * The Drawing is shown. * The end of the episode parallels the end of the first episode. Notes * Stinky makes his first (and only) appearance. * The episode is meant to be a satire of the mystery of the series' mythology. Wilfred represents the show, while Ryan represents the viewer. The message is supposed to be that the answers for the show will come in good time. * Wilfred believes his original owners were Anne Frank and Vincent van Gogh. For Frank, he was unknowingly responsible for her family's capture by the Nazis, because he barked wanting to leave the house. For Van Gogh, he ate his ear because he was hungry. * It is possible the picture Stinky as Wilfred showed Ryan was a picture of him. Category:US Episodes